


Light in Darkness

by Shay_markele



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky x reader - Fandom, Bucky x reader fluff - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, bucky smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_markele/pseuds/Shay_markele
Summary: Request: hey friend! can I request a bucky thingo, where the reader has an intimate moment with the winter soldier during ca:ws. thank you, lovely. x





	Light in Darkness

One moment you were walking out your front door and the next you found yourself shuttled in a [safe house](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/223772675217862112/). The house was small reminding you of summer cabin. It was very secluded in the [mountains](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/521432463098813543/) of Washington the hills went on for miles and miles. It was now dusk the sky transitioned from a bright clear blue to a dark starry night. It was beautiful, you tried to appreciate the beauty in the moment despite being on the run. **  
**

 

You where on the run for love. He grabbed your bag and ushered you into the safe house. It was surprisingly cozy. You tried to find the light in the chaos, you desperately tried to find it for the both of you. He came on your doorstep unannounced in the middle of the day. You knew something was wrong. The way he carried himself, his body language said it all.

You told him from the beginning you would follow him into anything rather it would be light or darkness you would go willingly. You grabbed your bag, left everything you owned everything you knew and followed him.

You knew your relationship with Bucky was unconventional. Being with someone who couldn’t actually be with you was challenging. The nature of your relationship was unheard of it didn’t make any sense that you were dating a on the run assassins. But when he came knocking at your door you new it was now or never.

“I managed to escape my team, and the only thing I could think about was coming here for you.” He was paranoid.going to your window and pulling your curtains shut, his  shirt clung to his chest while drops of sweat accumulated on his forehead.

“We talked about running” he kneeled in front of you while his whole body shook from his nerves. “Y/N this is my chance. Th-this is our chance we can run we can finally be together.”

He thought you would say he was crazy. He knew all you would be giving up to be with him. But he wanted to be selfish for the first time in a long time.

He began pacing back in forth, mumbling incoherent things to himself  _“about how this was crazy, he was crazy!_ “ But you had already made your mind up a long time ago. You didn’t know what would happen but you were willing to follow him. You took a step forward to stop him from pacing. He was uneasy and you understood why. He already took a step towards his freedom coming to you.

“I’m in, I’m ready” you grabbed his hands. They were clammy from him sweating bullets.

“Lets run” he took a audible deep breath. Tears began running down his face. He relaxed for the first time since he stepped into your apartment.  He kneeled down and buried his face on your stomach.

“I thought you would say no… I-I thought you would tell me I was crazy.” he took a deep breath in remembering your scent , thanking God he found someone like you in the middle of all this chaos that was his life. You knelt down and wiped the tears from his face. His eyes met yours. He couldn’t stop crying struggling to speak to you.

“Thank Y/N.” his voice was cracking filled with joy and sorrow. He didn’t know what he would do if you decided you didn’t want to go with him. He knew he would go on but he knew he wouldn’t be living. He lived when he was with you even if it was for short periods of time. You reminded him of who he was before the fall. You gave him life again, your love for him helped him fight for his freedom,

* * *

You all settled in to the safe house. Bucky began mapping out  house’s you all would stay at along the way until you could leave for Eastern Europe. You tried to make everything as easy as possible cleaning off the dust and scrubbing the bathroom. It was a long drive up to the mountains, Bucky had drove the whole way. He needed something to take his mind off the decision he had just made for him freedom.

He had finished mapping out the route and had found you glancing out the window looking up at the stars.

“There almost as beautiful as you.” he stretched his brod arms around you and pulled you back into his embrace. It was surreal for him to be here with you. He had dreamed about escaping for so long. He never thought this moment would come but he was here with you living in it.

“Your such a sweet talker.” you turned in his arms so you could face him. Bucky had the most beautiful set of eyes. Sometimes you thought he could see right thru you.when he came to your appartement his eyes were cloudy full of doubt but looking at him now his eyes were full of clarity.

“If it wasn’t for your smoothness I don’t think I would have ever ran away with you.” you tried to make light of the situation you all were currently in. you walked into the bedroom and began to change for the night you all were heading out pretty early the next morning.  He watched you as you changed. He tasted freedom for the first time in a long time and he wasn’t going to let the feeling fade.

He watched as you gazed out the window as [rain ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/322148179586068586/)began to pour down. You were his solace in all the mayhem. Words couldn’t express how he felt so he knew he had to express it another way.

He moved slowly across the room capturing you from behind once again. He could hold you in his embrace forever it wasn’t like you would object to it.

“Thank you.” those were the only words he managed to get out. He swept you off your feet and carried you to the bed. You started at him as he leaned across you taking you in as if you would slip away.

“Bucky” you said in a hush tone. “You know I would follow you anywhere.” you leaned up and kissed him with everything you had. “I’ll follow you into light or darkness.. As long as we do it together.” he knew he was done for. He captured your lips in a sweet embrace pouring his all into that kiss as if it were his last time. He wanted to experience true freedom, he wanted his first time as a freeman to be with you.

“I want to take this slow Y/N.” he began peeling your clothes off layer by layer. You watched him work slowly looking you straight in the eyes as he moved down your body. You knew what he was doing reclaiming his freedom. He needed this and it wasn’t like you didn’t want him. You wanted him more than ever in that moment. You were  proud of him.  

“I want to be in this moment with you, I want to sabor every touch, every kiss, every breath.” he leaned down and pressed kisses all over your face moving down to your neck, going slower and slower the lower he went. He massaged your thighs taking in your lust blown appearance. In that moment everything was perfect he didn’t think about all the wrong in the world, he didn’t think about being on the run. He thought about finding freedom with you.

He pulled your legs apart, gazing at the wetness he caused. He began his slow assault on your wet core. Spreading your lips and licking a long stride up and down. Bearing his face between your folds, breathing in your scent as if you were the sweetest thing on earth. He began moaning into you as he ate you out.

“Are you gonna let me sabor you baby.” he liekd a stripe up ypur pussy. He had you spent completely zoned out drunk off his touch.

“Are you gonna allow me into your sweet pussy.” the only thing you could do was moan and let out little pleas of love to him. He had never taken you like this. Never this slow never filled with this much love. You knew he was trying to show you how much he loved you and you weren’t planning on slowing him down or you should say speeding him up.

You arch your back and let out a screaming cry of yes. He owned you body and soul. He kissed you thru your orgsam coming back up your body and caressing your sides.

“Are you ready baby.” you watched him as he took your body in. looking at every stretch mark every scar. Everything that made you, you.

“Baby I’m always ready to taste freedom with you.” he smiled at you like you were the only person in the world. You watched him as he pushed himself into your core. Going slowly so he could feel every inch of you. Bucky and you moaned insync as if it was his first time being with you. But it was his first time being with you completely free.

He started going slow. Your pussy taking him in wanting more, taking in everything he gave you. He rubbed his hand down your chest focusing on your nipples and massaging your breast with every slow stroke of his cock. You moaned out from the intense amount of pleasure.

“Y/N you keep moaning like that I won’t last the much longer.” he threw his head back as he went deeper into you. Feeling your warmth all around him. But he didn’t want to cum like that. He flipped over to his back. He wanted to watch you. He wanted to take in every beautiful thing about you. He watched you ride on top of him moaning his name out in pleasure. You rose up slowly and slammed down on his cock causing him to scream out your name.

You counted the assault until you could feel yourself being your own release again.

“Bucky.. I’m-I’m close baby.” you started to squeeze around his cock even more. It felt like you were trying to milk the cum straight out of him.

“Go ahead Y/N let go cum all over me. I want to feel you.. I want to cum with you.” he moaned out he couldn’t take the way you rode him. The way you looked at him. Your hair was all over the place. Sweat covering your forehead. You were out for the count. With one more hard slam you both began to cum. You took in everything he spilled inside you. And he took in everything you were giving him.

You both snuggled up afterwards looking at each other as if it was the last time. But it wasn’t it was just the beginning. Bucky enwrapped you in his embrace.

“Thank you Y/N” He kissed your forehead and stared at you. It was what you both needed peace.

“I’ll follow you anywhere. Into light or darkness.” you kissed his lips as you to watched the rain cascade down.


End file.
